I see in no color, he sees no gray
by These wings of freedom
Summary: Darkkit sees no colors, only gray, Her mother, Dovewing, died, and no one knows how, but she will find out. Lightkit sees no gray, he sees the many colors of life, the forest is alive to him, but he is filled with nothing but blankness in the great beauty of the forest. forbidden is the unknown wood, but they wish to leave the clans forever, and make their own.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own warriors!**

Dovewing stood at the brink of the hollow, looking at the silent camp.

She turned, and went to the windclan border.

She stopped, and crossed it.

She went to the moonpool.

When she reached it she, she jumped in.

Even though she had kits.

But they were old enough to eat fresh kill.

They would be fine.

Bumblestripe would take care of them.

_I never wanted it anyway._

That was her last thought.

Before facing starclan.


	2. Four colors, light, dark, two in between

**I will update now!**

Darkkit looked up at her Father, Bumblestripe was his name.

He was kind, but sad, always distracted.

"Father, why are you sad?" She asked him, And said, with such sorrow that it made her sad; "Because your mother died" was always his answer.

She looked at the cats, white, black, pale gray, dark grey, the in between color.

"Lightkit, what is the in between color?" She asked her friend.

"What in between color?" He said, confused.

"You know not quite black, gray, or white, you know, my fathers pelt color." She said, cocking her head.

"Brown, like a tree trunk. But why do you call it the in between color?"

"Because, well, what other colors are there?" Darkkit said.

"So many, too many to name, how can you _not _them? The forest is filled with so many colors."

"There are no colors but those, I know they exist to you, but to me they are a fleeting dream." She said, lifting her head.

"Do not tell anyone." Lightkit said, with voice quiet.

"I will not."

**I'm sorry this is so late! I've been having some writers block, and I'm an idiot, too.**


	3. ATTENTION! READ!

(was just sent this message this morning)  
VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!

Be a warrior! Rise against this tyranny! Be strong! We will always remember a true warrior! I am Ravenflower! Here this message!


End file.
